The Real Me
by lavanderrose
Summary: Summary inside.I renewed the story
1. Escape

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay! I've been very busy! Anyway here is: The Real Me!**

Summary: Sakuya Toriyama, a big-time actress/singer, disguises herself in an attempt to get some freedom. In that attempt she

flees to Hong Kong, under the new name Kinomoto Sakura, where she meets non other than Xiao Lang Li. She befriends him

but soon falls in love with him .Can her love withstand the hands of fate?

_**The Real Me **_

PG A/N 

_**DON'T OWN CCS**_

_**Thoughts 'blah'**_

_**Talking "blah"**_

_**Sakuya (**ra**)- 16, Xiao Lang and Tomoyo- 18, Eriol- 20 **_

I don't own CCS Chapter 1: escape 

_**Sakuya's POV **_

Hello, my name is Toriyama Sakuya but everybody knows me as Pink Blossoms. I'm an actor and a singer. I enjoy acting but

the pressure is getting to me. Since my mother was an actress I was born an actress. But I also loved to sing, my mother use

to say I was an angel sent by God to bless the world with my talent. Then my greedy manager Kazuya Minatoro got the idea

that he could get more money if I became a singer, so when my mother died he saw that no one could stop his 'dream'.

But that was ten years ago. Now I'm sixteen years old and its time for me to take charge. I'm now going to do the

unthinkable I am going to runaway. I'm tired of the stupid press practically monitoring everything I do, unlike other normal

teenagers who will do anything to be popular, I just want to be normal!

I'll give anything to be normal…

**_(Normal POV)_**

It was around two o'clock am and everyone in the Minatoro mansion was asleep, all except for a black haired girl with green

eyes.

" I have to…" a hushed whisper gently echoed in the darkness

A small form quietly slid out of bed, clothed in a light yellow nightgown, crept toward the door and opened it, seeing no one

she quietly closed it and locked the door. Sakuya turned on her bedside lamp and knelt by the bed. Her slender hands

reached under the queen-sized bed and pulled out a pink messenger bag and placed a change of clothes: black jeans, a yellow  
and pink tank top and a pair of running sneakers, inside its empty form. She then walked into her built in bathroom switching

the light on the whole room seem to glow a bright gold for the tiles were yellow. Sakuya turned and stared at her reflection in

the mirror and sighing she grabbed a nearby scissor, gathered her long wavy hair into her hands and brought the scissor to it.

Black locks gently floated toward the ground into a small heap.

About Forty-five minutes later Sakuya had dyed her hair from long wavy midnight black to shoulder length medium auburn.

She was currently staring at her new self in the mirror. Drops of water fell from her hair as a smile graced her features.

" Tomorrow," she began to say to herself" …tomorrow, I am to meet Onoyashi-san at the restaurant for lunch to discuss the

movie we'll be working on. I just need to cover my hair so no one would suspect a thing!"

"The _stage_ as been set!" 

X X X X X

With her bag ready, her hair set, she added the finishing touch. Sakuya stood staring once again at her mirror she was wearing  
a yellow sundress with sunflowers scattered over it. She stood there wondering if she was doing the right thing, wondering if

she chose the right path. Wondering…

There was a knock at the door…

" Miss. Toriyama," called a maid from behind the closed door. "Mr. Minatoro request you meet him at the limousine

promptly!"

" Yes, I'll be right there!" Sakuya replied not taking her eyes off her reflection.

When she was sure she heard the shuffling of feet leave she picked her large sunbonnet and put it on. Her now auburn hair

was tied up in a short ponytail and her bangs were brushed up so none could be seen. With that finishing touch she picked up

the pink messenger bag and walked out.

' This may be the last time I see this room. The only place I could be … me ' was her last thought as she closed the door.

X X X X X

Sakuya barely made her way down the stairs before flashes and sounds bombarded her. She gave the cameras a fake smile

and hurriedly headed for the exit, only to see more magazine reporters and cameramen outside the huge mansion.

" Tell me Miss. Toriyama" came a reporter " Do you think this new movie would be as great of a hit as your others?"

Sakuya frowned; no one was suppose to know about the movie, the deal was made two days ago! This could complicate

things!

" I do hope so!" came a deep voice from behind the reporter

" Oh you must be Toriyama's manger, Kazuya Minatoro!"

Sakuya just stared at Minatoro, his hair was half way gray and his eyes were as black as coal.

' He was the one who told them to come here!'

Sakuya gave them both a fake smiled and walked past them towards the limousine, Minatoro following. She glared at the limo  
driver who opened the door for her; she was perfectly capable of opening the door herself. Sakuya stepped inside and sighed

as the door closed. The car started and she smile to herself, her plan was going smoothly give or take some rough spots. Just

then the window was winded down and in pops Minatoro's gray head,

" You'll be going to the best restaurant in all of Tokyo! You should be excited!" his ugly smile disappeared as he spotted her

bag." Don't you think that bag is a bit too big?" he asked curiously as his eyes narrowed

" … you never really know … when … I…uh… would need any of my make-up!" Sakuya finished with a sharp intake of

breath, she rarely lied. Minatoro still continued to glare at Sakuya suspiciously but nevertheless his ugly head retreated and the  
car began to move.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x

The trip to the restaurant seemed too long for a nervous Sakuya. She would constantly, like a little child, ask the driver:

' Are we there yet?'

And the poor driver would reply annoyed:

' No Miss. Toriyama!'

After over a hundred times of Sakuya asking and the driver replying, they finally reached their destination, to both of them

relieve.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.

(Sakuya POV)

When I got to the restaurant I met Mr. Onoyashi, a man of about forty with gray hair and dull eyes, and was introduced to the  
actors I was _supposed_ to work with. Through out the whole meeting I paid attention to nothing they said, it didn't really

matter to me because I wouldn't be here long anyway!

I sighed and looked around my surroundings, which by the way was way fancy and high class for my taste, but I was too

nervous to do anything else. I stopped when I spotted the bodyguards Minatoro sent, all so his ticket to living a great life with

useless riches and glory, would not escape! The sooner I get out of here the better I would feel!

My attention returned to the people in front of me, when the other actors, twins Kane and Kin, began arguing about something  
while Onoyashi was trying his very best to calm them down. I took this chance to excuse myself and headed for the bathroom,  
but the security Minatoro sent followed me. I manage to make the men wait outside while the other two women insisted they

come.

I locked myself in the last of the fancy stalls. I waited a minute then the girls began chatting amongst themselves and I put the

rest of my plan into action. I took out my change of clothes and switched it with my sundress. Placing my sundress noiselessly

into my bag, I changed into my sneakers and placed my high heels inside my bag. When I was done changing I peeked out the  
stall, the girls were still talking. Opening the bathroom window I gently tossed my bag out and climbed out myself. So far so

good… I thought as I began running, it would take a lot to bring me back here…

X. Normal POV .X

" Miss. Toriyama? Are you there?" asked one of Sakuya's females bodyguards

" Miss. Toriyama!" getting no answer they broke down the door only to see the bonnet Sakuya was wearing on the floor.

" We are so screwed!" remarked one in distaste

" Yeah… this door looks so expensive… and we broke it down!" whined the other while the first girl sweat dropped at her

stupidity.

X.X. somewhere else—air port .X.X

" Tickets for Hong Kong please!" came an auburn haired girl with shining emerald eyes.

" Tickets from Tokyo to Hong Kong! What's your name?"

" My name is … Kinomoto Sakura!"


	2. Arrival

**The Real Me**

**Recall:**

X. Normal POV .X

" Miss. Toriyama? Are you there?" asked one of Sakuya's females bodyguards

" Miss. Toriyama!" getting no answer they broke down the door only to see the bonnet Sakuya was wearing on the floor.

" We are so screwed!" remarked one in distaste

" Yeah… this door looks so expensive… and we broke it down!" whined the other while the first girl sweat dropped at her

stupidity.

X.X. **somewhere** _else—**air**_ **_po_rt** .X.X

" Tickets for Hong Kong please!" came an auburn haired girl with shining emerald eyes.

" Tickets from Tokyo to Hong Kong! What's your name?"

" My name is … Kinomoto Sakura!"

**A/n: From now on I will put Sakura instead of Sakuya!**

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

(Sakura POV)

" FLIGTH 23 PREPARING TO LAND. I REPEAT FLIGHT 23 PREPARING TO LAND. PLEASE BUCKLE UP!"

I sighed and buckled my seat belt. For some reason every thing seems to be moving so slowly, I feel like it was ages since I

left the restaurant though it had only been roughly ten hours ago. I peeked through the window and was greeted with the warm  
sunshine peeking, just like me, over the horizon. It was beautiful! I felt a small smile fight its way to my face… I let it.

X.X.X.X.X

The plane landed and not long after, people poured out in to the airport. Sakura being one of them. The world outside the

airport was so new to her, the sky the morning breeze, everything! She took a deep breath in to calm her senses.

She stopped walking and looked around, it was so crowded…

Bump-

" Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was headed!" came a young woman of about eighteen, with shining amethyst eyes  
and lilac hair.

" It's okay, neither was I." Said Sakura who bent down to pick up her bag, which fell when the lady bumped into her.

" You look lost, where are you headed?"

" I don't know…" she whispered truthfully

" Are you new here?"

" Yeah…"

" Well…if you need help, you're free to ask."

" Um… help!"

The lilac haired girl smiled " C'mon let's get you settled, my car's right over there."

" Thank you…" a happy sigh escaped her lips as they both walked out of the crowded building.

" Oh by the way… my name is Daijoubu Tomoyo, call me Tomoyo. What's your name?"

"… I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you Tomoyo!"

X X **Else** _where_ X X

" What is it?"

" She ran away!"

' What would you expect, Minatoro?'

" Who?" came a cool relaxed voice

" Sakuya, baka!"

Amber eyes narrowed " So? Why is that my problem?"

" It's your job to find her and bring her back!"

" Oh really? And how on earth do you expect me to find her?"

He groaned, " The airport and train security cameras spotted nine girls who fit or almost fit her description, the information is

been sent to your email."

" Fine!"

" Don't fail me Li-" the amber eyed man didn't bother to listen he just snapped the phone shut

" Stupid…"


	3. Encounter

**The Real Me**

**Recall:**

He groaned, " The airport and train security cameras spotted nine girls who fit or almost fit her description, the information is

been sent to your email."

" Fine!"

" Don't fail me Li-" the amber eyed man didn't bother to listen he just snapped the phone shut

" Stupid…"

**Chapter Three: Encounter (part one)**

Li. Xiao Lang Li. Part time body guard, or so to speak. Even though he hated his job he found himself stuck and unable to get

out. Despite that he still tried his best to find a way, after all there's always a way!

Now here he was, at the beach, trying to enjoy what little time he had before Minatoro called again. Serious hard amber eyes

that melted every single girl who dared to look into them. Chestnut locks that seemed to glow in the evening sun, the wind

gently raking its invisible fingers through. His somewhat calm yet expecting features seemed to tense with the ringing of his cell

phone. Digging into the side pocket of his black spring jacket he brought out the source of the noise.

" What is it?"

o-o-

Xiao Lang -POV-

Leave it to Minatoro to spoil a person's perfect Sunday! Now I have to go search for a runaway star, but you know… I

don't blame Toriyama for running away; if I had as much free choice as she does I would run away from Minatoro also. But

not every one's that lucky.

Taking one finally glance at the blue waters that seemed to change to gold in the warm sun, I slid onto my motorcycle and

started the engine. Strapping on my dark green helmet I kicked up the brakes and grabbed the handles.

And so my 'mission' starts.

o—o

Sakura-POV-

Tomoyo showed me around a bit while we talked and tried to get to know each other, it was wonderful. We stopped at her

work to see someone whom she said could help me get an apartment for free, seeing I used all the rest of my money to get

here.

Stepping out of the car I followed Tomoyo inside this huge restaurant/café called _Blue Haven_. There where only a few people  
inside, excluding the workers I guess it's almost time to close up.

" Hey, Tomoyo!"

I turned towards the voice; it came from a blue haired guy with same color eyes clearing up an empty table. He had a small

smile on his face. Tomoyo smiled at him and walked over; with me still trailing her like a lost puppy.

" How was your visit?" the blue guy had asked

" Good, It was nice to see mother again." Tomoyo replied.

I glanced around trying to stay out of their conversation. I was right, it was almost time to close up, a waitress hanging up a 

sorry we're close sign on the door had confirmed my suspicions. I had never been to a restaurant when they were about to

close, everything was winding down and serenity cloaked the huge building.

" Sakura?"

My attention was diverted when I heard Tomoyo call my name.

" Hmmm?"

" Sakura, I would like to introduce you to Hiiragizawa- san. He owns this place."

I smiled and bowed a little " My name is Tori-, I mean, Kinomoto Sakura." I almost blew my cover; luckily none of them

caught my mistake.

" Nice to meet you," he smiled again " Tomoyo tells me you're in need of an apartment?" I nodded not knowing what to say

again, also not wanting to say something stupid.

He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me, " Up the street is an apartment complex owned by a

friend of mine, give this to him and you'll be all set!" I smiled gratefully. " Hope I'll see you again Miss. Sakura, till then." He

bowed and grabbed the dishes and walked into what seemed to be the kitchen.

Tomoyo led me out and pointed to the apartment complex, which was only a few blocks away. " I'm sorry I can't go with

you but I think I'll stay and help clean up in there."

I said it was okay and thanked her. My first friend in Hong Kong! Grabbing my bag from her car, I waved 'bye to her and

was on my way.

O-o-

I had given the note to the clerk and everything was settled, though I do have to share an apartment with a guy name Li Xiao

Lang. But I'm not complaining maybe I get to make a new friend.

I thankfully received the keys from the clerk and headed for the stairs, I didn't want to take the elevator. Glancing at the key,

it had the words Room 1-

Bump-

I had accidentally bumped into someone, I apologized bowing. The person didn't even care he just walked away. He had

Amber eyes and Chestnut colored hair; I have the feeling that I'll see him again soon.

o-O

I'm not sure whether to end it here. Oh well!

I renewed the story so it makes more sense. I will update in two to three weeks.

Please review it always makes my day!

Oh my bday's coming up and I would really like a bunch of review. Please!

Luv Lavanderrose


	4. encounter prt 2

**_THE REAL ME_**

**Konnichiwa** _minna-san!_

**Sorry! I meant to post it earlier but something was wrong with the site so...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

FlowerLover

MCREADER

Brokn Innocence

I luv you all! Cookies for everyone!

**Recall:**

I thankfully received the keys from the clerk and headed for the stairs, I didn't want to take the elevator. Glancing at the key,

it had the words Room 1-

Bump-

I had accidentally bumped into someone, I apologized bowing. The person didn't even care he just walked away. He had

Amber eyes and Chestnut colored hair; I have the feeling that I'll see him again soon.

_**Chapter 4: encounter- part 2**_

Scattered auburn hair.

A smile.

Her face was calm, innocent yet ...

The sun cast its warm ray on the cream-colored room,

The sound of early risers in their cars heading to work, or jogging or running, getting ready for a hectic day…

She awoke to the horn of a nearby car,

Enchanting emerald eyes…

Sakura sighed as she recalled the last two days. How long did she plan to keep up the charade? She … wasn't sure! But

every once in a while everybody needs their freedom,… everybody including stars.

She sat up and looked around the room she didn't bother to look at when she first came in. It was peaceful.

She would like it here.

**X.X.X**

Xiao Lang had gotten home quite late. The first lead the Minatoro had given him turned out to be huge failure. She apparently

was a huge fan of Toriyama aka Pink Blossoms. She had dyed her blonde hair black and wore green contacts just so she

could look like her idol, Toriyama.

What an Idiot!

Today he was going to check out the second lead; at least he'll decide when he gets up. Geez… the stupid sun kept getting in

his face.

He drew green his pillow over his face, but that only restricted his breathing. He sighed, sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

Apparently he wasn't getting any more sleep. His wall clock said it was five minutes after nine. He dropped his chin into his

hands and sighed once more. The apartment was quiet, just like it always is. The silence was sometimes refreshing; then again

it showed how lonely he was.

He shook his head hard, no! He need not think about things like that. After all it was the way he wanted. He stood up and

stretched, within a few minutes he had changed from his white t-shirt and green short to a black pants and forest green t-shirt.

Stepping out of his room, Xiao Lang blinked at the figure standing at the balcony of the apartment. It seemed to be a girl

dressed in a white robe that the apartment had obviously supplied. The sun had streamed into the room clothing much of the

figure with its rays making it hard to see her face.

He glared " Who are you?"

She spun around to the voice. Xiao Lang was finally able to see her face. She was the same person who had bumped into him

yesterday, auburn hair and green eyes. Yet… she looked familiar… from somewhere else.

" Hello I'm Sakura-"

" I don't care what your name is! What are you doing in my apartment?"

Why was he being mean to her? She silently asked herself; then again she can't expect everyone to be nice to her.

" I stay in the other apartment room. You must be Mr. Li!"

Xiao Lang's eye twitched.

X.X.X

Hello again, I wasn't sure whether or not to end it here but I tried. In a way this is a cliffhanger… or which ever way you want  
to see it. I update in a month's time, OK?

A **Huge** THANK YOU! To those who wished me a happy birthday, though I wish it actually was happy! Oh well.

Please Review it makes me so happy!

Luv Lavanderrose

And _life goes on!_


	5. She stays!

**The Real Me**

_**Recall:**_

She spun around to the voice. Xiao Lang was finally able to see her face. She was the same person who had bumped into him yesterday, auburn hair and green eyes. Yet… she looked familiar… from somewhere else.

" Hello I'm Sakura-"

" I don't care what your name is! What are you doing in my apartment?"

Why was he being mean to her? She silently asked herself; then again she can't expect everyone to be nice to her.

" I stay in the other apartment room. You must be Mr. Li!"

Xiao Lang's eye twitched.

_**Chapter five: She stays!**_

" I demand an explanation for why there is another border in my apartment!"

Xiao Lang was now at the main office, his face angry.

The one of the clerks standing behind the counter hid behind the other in fear.

" What can I do for you Mr. Li?"

Xiao Lang glared again.

" Oh the extra border." The clerk started and Li calmed down just a _tiny_ bit, at least this clerk knew what he was talking about, the other one was still hiding. "its seems that the extra border was put in by this new clerk who got confused." Pointing to the scared clerk who had a look that said 'Why are you putting me into this?'

"I don't care who put her there! Just get that girl out of my apartment! Now!"

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about that. She was paid for by Mr. Hiiragizawa. And if there was any problem, a note was left that we are to address him about it."

'Why would Eriol have anything to do with that girl?' "Just great…"

**X.X.X.X**

Xiao Lang had retuned to his apartment with one idea in mind, get his jacket and get down to **_Blue Haven_** to straighten some matters with Hiiragizawa, and maybe continue looking for that Toriyama person. But when he finally got there he didn't see what's her name, but he didn't care after talking to Eriol she wouldn't be living here for long anyway.

**X.X.X**

Xiao Lang always went down to **_Blue Haven_** for coffee every morning, that's how he knows Hiiragizawa. They have a weird friendship and Eriol always seems to somehow get on Xiao Lang's last nerve, but it was always for fun.

He parked his cycle right in front of the building and pushed through the glass doors of the Café/Restaurant. He looked around for Eriol, spotting him behind the Café counter, serving someone else their order. Xiao Lang took a seat three stools away from Eriol's customer.

"What can I get you, Li-kun? The usual?"

"Oh Daijoubu! No I just need to talk to-"

"Me?" Eriol smiled, he had just finished with his customer

"Mind explaining why there is an extra border in my apartment?" he was trying to be calm but it annoyed him that someone forced their way into his life

"What do you mean? Why would I know anything about your living conditions?" he stared at his friend through his round glasses

"A girl named Sakura-"

"Someone called my name?" Eriol's previous customer turned to them and Xiao Lang was about to blurt out 'Are you following me?' but he remembered that she was already there when he arrived, for he saw the same girl that was in his apartment earlier.

"Hi, Mr. Li!" Sakura smiled at the confused and very very angry chestnut haired man.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at the scene in front on her "How do you know Li-kun, Sakura?"

"Oh he's my room mate!"

"Hn?"

"So that's what you meant!" Realization dawn on Eriol was received it with a smile

"Isn't it obvious now?"

"Well sorry I can't help you with that Li but I didn't specify which room to give her and there must have been some mistake because your room is a two bedroom apartment, I still don't get how she got that extra room…"

"That doesn't help my case!"

"Basically there's nothing I can do!"

"Give her another apartment somewhere else or something just get her out of mine."

Eriol turned to Sakura "Miss, Kinomoto do you want to leave where you're staying?"

"No…"

"Well that settles it."

"What?"

"From this day on Sakura Kinomoto will be living with Xiao Lang Li!"

"WHAT THE-"

"Watch your mouth Xiao Lang!"

Xiao Lang was beyond pissed, but before he got to yell his head off his phone started ringing. "What do you want?"

"_**Any news?"**_ it was Minatoro

"If there was don't you think I'll tell you?"

"**_Don't get fresh with me boy!"_**

"Shut up-" Before Minatoro had chance to say anything Xiao Lang turned off the phone

"It's him…" that statement answered Eriol's confused stare. Hiiragizawa knew about Minatoro and what Li's job entailed.

"oh…"

"We'll finish this conversation later." He slid from the stool and proceeded outside.

Sakura watched him leave with slight worry the person he was talking to was quite loud, she could swear she had heard Minatoro. Hadn't she run far enough?

**A/N: **

Sorry it took so long nothing wanted to be written-huge writers block! But and even worst news: This story in going on a long break. I will update when I can write SOMETHING down. But I can't promise you it'll be in two months maybe even four. Gomen! –Bows-

_**Thanks**_

_**-Luv Lavanderrose**_

_**And **life** goes on!**_


End file.
